<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my lover's the sunlight by swisstae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263426">my lover's the sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae'>swisstae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>discord drabble challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Traditions, but it's still really fluffy, here's your second warning, if you didn't read the MCD tag, so maybe give it a read?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Draco and Harry's traditions over the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>discord drabble challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my lover's the sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/gifts">Erebeus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drabble #3: 364 words, prompt tradition. <br/>for ere, because your comment on the anon doc made me smile for the whole week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Kissing underneath the mistletoe their second Christmas together, Harry’s glasses digging into Draco’s skin, his hand gently wrapped around Draco’s waist as their friends cheer them on.</i>
</p>
<p>They’d been so young, Draco thinks with a smile, snow crunching on the ground as he ambles along, picnic basket held firmly in his arms. He’s packed those fancy croissants that Harry would devour by the dozen on Sunday mornings. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Dessert isn’t dinner, Harry!” Draco admonishes gently as he cuddles up next to his lover. Harry scoffs, “Who says that?” as he picks up another tart, big hands carefully breaking off pieces to feed Draco. Draco’s more stuffed than the turkey at Thanksgiving but he can’t help giving in to Harry’s gentleness.</i>
</p>
<p>Moving to France for three blissful years had changed their Christmas traditions from boisterous parties with their friends to fine dining and parties that served champagne in crystal flutes. But Harry had loved these too, his wide handsome grin and perfectly tailored suits making everyone stop and stare at him. </p>
<p><i>Harry whirling him around, and Draco laughing with joy at finally getting his Potions apprenticeship. Harry’s smile, warm and tender as he wipes away the tears from Draco’s eyes when he realises that he’ll have to leave Harry in England—his voice soft when he tells Draco that he would go anywhere with him, if Draco wanted him to.</i> </p>
<p>And then of course, they’d moved back to England one snowy Christmas. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Will you marry me, Draco?” Harry asks, green eyes glittering with affection. Everyone cheers, but Draco can only feel his own heart swelling with the love he has for this man. “Yes,” he says, “a thousand times yes.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“I love you,” Harry says later, in the comfort of their bed. Draco smiles and tucks himself into the warm embrace of Harry’s arms.</i>  </p>
<p>Drace walks up the path so well known to him now, his arms shaking with the effort of carrying the basket. He’s not as young as he used to be. He clears away the snow with a flick of his hand and sits down, unwrapping the picnic basket slowly. </p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Harry,” he says fondly, tenderly caressing the gravestone. “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come scream at me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/swisstae">tumblr?</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>